This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the Nevada Biomedical Student Pipeline Project is to increase the number of low-income and underrepresented minority undergraduates interested in and successfully working toward biomedical careers. The strategy is to employ an intensive recruitment program to expose targeted students to the excitement of biomedical discovery and potential career opportunities. Select students receive a stipend to participate in the summer Bridge Workshop prior to their freshman year at community college. The Bridge Workshop is designed to remedy math and language skill deficiencies, and improve general science literacy, career awareness, study skills, and overall college preparedness. Program participants receive mentoring, personal advising, and free tutoring during the academic year and return for a second workshop experience the summer prior to their sophomore year. The BioPrep Workshop is designed to prepare students for long-term success as life science majors by focusing on specific content knowledge, and laboratory and critical thinking skills needed for mastery of Introduction to Cell and Molecular Biology, a crucial pre-requisite course in the major. Student performance in this course is a major component of program assessment. The program provides mentoring, advisement, and tutoring throughout the sophomore year and assists students with matriculation and transition to university. A combination of factors in Nevada necessitates this multi-tiered, community college centered approach. Nevada is one of the fastest growing states in the country, with rapidly growing ethnic minority populations. Nevada has a high poverty rate (18.5%), a staggering high school dropout rate (15.2%), and has historically undervalued education because of the availability of low-skill jobs in the casino industry and lack of other employment opportunities. Community colleges are the avenues to higher education for low-income and minority students in Nevada, many of whom are under-prepared for college and have minimal exposure to careers in science.